


Training Day

by SinfulDove



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulDove/pseuds/SinfulDove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Indra supervises Clarke's training. </p>
<p>Just a short little random One-Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I have ever really written anything. I wrote this quite awhile ago. I know it is not that long. Let me know what you think. The good, the bad, and the ugly.

~~~~~

 

Clarke hit the ground hard for the umpteenth time that morning. “Oof” she exclaims.

“Up” Indra shouts. “Again.” Clarke stands to face the tall muscular grounder she is training with that morning as Indra watches from the sideline.

“You know,” Clarke starts as she dodges a sword, “It wouldn't kill you to end training early today.”

“No.” Indra states. “But it would kill you. Now stop talking and pay attention to what he is doing.”

Clarke rolls her eyes as she narrowly misses the sword swinging towards her. She had been training with Indra for weeks now, per Heda’s orders. Neither of them liked it, but neither would tell Lexa no. Clarke sidesteps the grounder and jabs her sword at the grounders shoulder only to have it blocked. “You know, I’m going to get you one of these times.” Clarke says to the grounder, who just smirks.

“You talk too much Klark. All Skaikru do and it is infuriating.” Indra mumbles.

“What was that Indra?” Clarke asks smirking. “I didn't hear you, did you say all Skaikru should talk more?” Indra just glares at Clarke.

Clarke catches Lexa walking out of her tent and stops paying attention to the grounder. Lexa was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen, and she got starstruck every time she was near her. The way the light bounced off of her porcelain skin was majestic. Next thing she knows, she is on the ground with a sword at her throat. Indra just sighs. “Again Klark, and this time PAY ATTENTION.” 

Clarke grumbles about Indra needing to get laid while pushing herself off the ground. Lexa walks over to stand by Indra, completely oblivious as to why Clarke was just thrown to the ground.. “Heda” Indra nods at Lexa.

“Don’t you think you are pushing her a little hard Indra?” Lexa questions as she watches Clarke and the grounder carefully.

“No Heda, she needs to be pushed or she won't learn.” Indra states.

“This is the third grounder she has had this week. The other two were sent to Nyko to heal injuries they received. Neither of them could sit down for days.” Lexa says with a glint of pride and amusement in her eyes.

“They were weak.” Is all Indra says as she watches Clarke.

“They were not weak and you know it. Klark is stronger than you think.” Lexa replies. “Finish up here and send Klark to see me then.” She orders.

“Sha Heda.” Indra answers. 

Lexa walks away to talk to a few of her guards. On the way back to her tent she watches Clarke fight with the grounder and feels nothing but pride at how well Clarke has taken to the grounder ways.


End file.
